Users may use mobile devices for a variety of tasks, both online and offline. Users may carry their mobile devices with them when travelling through the world and visiting locations. Mobile devices may possess hardware capable of determining their location via a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, Wi-Fi triangulation, cellular triangulation, or other means. Mobile devices may be configured for use with various services. Services may be customized to a particular user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.